parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Skellington of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Cornelius/Thumbelina the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice
(Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity, walks Corneilus, and his bumblebee, Buzzbee. Cornelius is consulting a map.) * Cornelius: Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything. * (He looks and sees Mr. Smee and John Silver walking by.) * Cornelius: Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-- (they completely ignore him)--hmmm, I guess not. * (Meanwhile, in a corner, Thumbelina and Stitch are dancing for change. A woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away.) * Woman: Stay away, child--they're fairies. They'll steal us blind. * (Cornelius, entranced by Thumbelina's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Stitch grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. He flies, and Kayley runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, Mr. Smee and John Silver arrive.) * John Silver: All right, fairy, where'd ya get the money? * Thumbelina: For your information, I earned it. * John Silver: Fairies don't earn money. * Mr. Smee: They steal it! * Thumbelina: You'd know a lot about stealing! * John Silver: Troublemaker, huh? * Mr. Smee: Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down. * (She fights them, and eventually escapes. As the pirates begin to chase, Cornelius blocks them with his bumblebee, and they fall to the ground. John Silver is in the right spot, and...) * Cornelius: Buzzbee! Sit! * (Cornelius's bumblebee does as he is told, and sits on top of John Silver.) * Cornelius: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty bee, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere. * John Silver: Get this thing off me! * Mr. Smee: (Approaching Cornelius) I'll teach you a lesson, peasant! * (He whips out a small dagger, to which Cornelius pulls out his shining sword.) * Cornelius: You were saying...Lieutenant? * (Mr. Smee realises who it is.) * Mr. Smee: Oh, Captain! At your service, sir! * (Cornelius sheathes his sword, then bends down to John Silver.) * Cornelius: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but... the Palace of Justice? * (Cut to the Pirates making a path for Captain Cornelius. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Stitch sitting on Thumbelina's head. She looks at him curiously. Cornelius is trying to move through the crowd, but his bumblebee is refusing to come along.) * Cornelius: Come on, boy. Buzzbee! Heel! *(We zoom into the Palace of Justice, and end up in the dungeon, where a pirate in the next room is whipping a prisoner, as Captain Hook listens. Cornelius enters) * Captain Hook: Stop! * Scroop: Sir? * Captain Hook: Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new. * Scroop: Yes, sir. * (Captain Hook turns to Cornelius.) * Captain Hook: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Cornelius, home from the wars. * Cornelius: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir. * Captain Hook: Your service record precedes you, Cornelius. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber. * Cornelius: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. * Captain Hook: Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me. * (A whip crack and a scream interrupt Captain Hook. Cornelius appears startled at the crack.) * Captain Hook: Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape. * Cornelius: Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem--uh, a tremendous honour, sir. * Captain Hook: You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Cornelius. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. * Cornelius: Misled, sir? * Shan Yu: Look, Cornelius--fairies. The fairies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped. * Cornelius: (A bit surprised) I was summoned from the wars to capture pixies and sprites? * Captain Hook: Oh, the real war, Cornelius, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the fairies, one...by...one. * (On each of the last three words, Captain Hook crushes one of three ants on a tile. He flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.) * Captain Hook: And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles. * Cornelius: What are we going to do about it, sir? * (Captain Hook slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.) * Cornelius: You make your point quite vividly, sir. * Captain Hook: You know, I like you, Cornelius. Shall we? * (He begins to leave, when the crowd below begins to cheer loudly.) * Captain Hook: Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Cornelius? * Cornelius: Not recently, sir. * Captain Hook: Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along. Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Abeiscool40